


Filthy

by screamingskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Dacryphilia, Eventual Smut, Fairies and Pixies, Fairy Hwang Hyunjin, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Halloween!, M/M, Needy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Overstimulation, Pixie Felix, Porn With Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Hwang Hyunjin, felix is fun sized, pixie lixie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingskz/pseuds/screamingskz
Summary: Hyunjin sputtered as Felix straddled him, not expecting such a forward move by someone he had just met, but that was a pixie for you, mischievous until their last breath.Felix giggled again, soiled hands coming to rest on Hyunjin’s shoulders, tainting the pristine robes he wore. Hyunjin tried not to look too horrified.//Basically just Hyunlix fairy/pixie smut
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 38
Kudos: 382





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/Cums4Chris/status/1316503268797952003?s=20) tweet
> 
> Also, just a heads up, pixies and fairies are miniature creatures and I wrote them this way. I didn't want anyone getting confused as to why a blade of grass was bigger than them lol
> 
> Read it in Vietnamese [here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/259220771-hyunlix-%F0%9D%95%97%F0%9D%95%9A%F0%9D%95%9D%F0%9D%95%A5%F0%9D%95%99%F0%9D%95%AA)

The woods behind Hyunjin’s cottage had always been his safe place, and he sometimes spent hours wandering the homemade paths between blades of grass, just enjoying nature. It was miles and miles away from any human settlement so he was able to live a fairly peaceful life, free from curious eyes and worse, fairy hunts. His race wasn’t hunted as much as they had been previously, the lore about them dying out and becoming just stories humans told to their kin, but it was still something they had to be wary of. 

In Hyunjin’s opinion, the fairies had done a great job at shielding themselves from the world, but their magic did have a big part in that. The pixies however, well they were far less careful. Fairies had taken pity on them early on when they had realized the extent of the situation. 

The pixie’s mischievous ways would only end up hurting them as well, so they decided it was in their best interest to keep the smaller race out of the spotlight. 

Hyunjin himself was one of the fairies in charge of keeping an eye on them, making sure they didn’t cause too much of a ruckus and draw in unwanted attention. 

He took pride in his job, and even though it certainly wasn’t the most elegant, it was important and gave him time to enjoy the simpler things in life. That is, when he wasn’t carting pixies back to their homes after almost trashing a neighboring Village. 

Today was one of the more peaceful days and Hyunjin was taking advantage of it, walking to a nearby meadow. It was one of his favorites, the flowers being prettier than normal there.

As he entered the clearing he saw an unfamiliar figure sitting atop a flower, picking at the petals carefully.

Upon further inspection, Hyunjin saw that the figure was a pixie, and a cute one at that. He was much smaller than Hyunjin and had light gold tinted skin and silver hair that seemed to sparkle effortlessly. His beauty aside, the pixie was covered head to toe in a layer of dirt and leaves were scattered through his hair. He was wearing a sad excuse of an outfit, the tattered shirt hanging loosely off his frame and the pants looking worse for wear. Hyunjin scrunched his nose in disgust as he flew closer, landing on a flower next to the boy. 

“Who are you?” The pixie said, not looking up from his task.

“I was going to ask you the same thing.” He paused before continuing, “I’m Hyunjin.” 

“I’m Felix.” The smaller pixie giggled. Hyunjin had no idea why, seeing as nothing funny had happened. 

He couldn’t help finding the other endearing and he smiled softly. “What are you doing Felix?” 

Felix looked up brightly, holding out his pollen covered hands. “Look! I get why bees love this stuff so much, it’s so fun and sticky!” 

Hyunjin laughed then, the sight of the messy yet happy pixie being enough to crack his cool facade. Felix was cute. Too cute honestly, and Hyunjin flew over to Felix’s flower to join him. 

Hyunjin couldn’t stop the grin adorning his face as the small pixie moved over to give him room. He sat down carefully once he landed, being mindful not to get any pollen on his outfit. Felix seemingly had other ideas though, and Hyunjin ended up with a lapful of pixie not seconds after. 

Hyunjin sputtered as Felix straddled him, not expecting such a forward move by someone he had just met, but that was a pixie for you, mischievous until their last breath. 

Felix giggled again, soiled hands coming to rest on Hyunjin’s shoulders, tainting the pristine robes he wore. Hyunjin tried not to look too horrified. 

Felix was practically buzzing with excitement, now running his hands all over the fairy in fascination. “Hi! You’re pretty.” 

Hyunjin grabbed Felix’s hands quickly before any serious damage was done to his clothes. “Hello to you too.” He said, flushing. “I think you’re pretty as well.” 

“But your hair is so long and your wings are so different from mine!” Felix said in awe. “And you’re so big!”

He was rambling but Hyunjin couldn’t bring himself to interrupt. Felix was different from any other pixie he had ever met, his mischievous nature coming out in small bursts that had Hyunjin almost cooing. And even though he messed up his outfit, Hyunjin found a part inside himself willing to forgive the younger. 

“It’s like you’ve never seen a fairy before.” He chuckled, still lightly holding Felix’s hands away. The pixie was so much smaller than him, he realized he didn’t really need to use much strength to overpower him. 

“Well, I  _ have  _ seen them but I’ve never been this close to one before.” Felix wiggled in Hyunjin’s grip, trying to pry his hands back. It didn’t work and he pouted. 

“I’m not letting you go unless you promise not to make me all dirty.” Hyunjin raised an eyebrow. 

“I promise!” Felix said, excitement clear in his tone. 

Hyunjin let go of the smaller pixie, deciding he should give the smaller a chance and trust him. He almost immediately regretted it as Felix sprang forward, hands coming to tangle in Hyunjin’s long blonde locks. 

Hyunjin shrieked. He absolutely should have expected that honestly. “Nope, come on,” He prompted, appalled. “Let's get up.”

“Awe but I’m comfy.” Felix whined, but was already being easily moved by Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin sighed, “You’re filthy, we both are. At least come back to my home to bathe.” 

Felix gasped, “You can bathe in your house?” 

He looked up at Hyunjin like that was the most magical thing he’d ever encountered, like he wasn’t standing in front of an actual fairy right now. 

“Yes, where else would you do it?” Hyunjin was genuinely confused. 

“The river.” Felix said plainly, like it was the simplest concept in the world to him. 

“Oh.” Hyunjin said dumbly, he’d never really thought about where pixies bathed before. His own house was in an oak tree, beautifully charmed to have running water as well as lights. Pixies must not have all that, the lack of magic abilities putting a damper on what their homes could include. 

“Let me see it.” Felix demanded, looking up at the older fairy.

Their height difference was huge, with Felix being around four inches tall and Hyunjin being six. Hyunjin had to stop his mind from wandering to less than appropriate places. 

“My bathroom?” That was an odd request if he’d ever heard one. 

Felix nodded but his eyebrows were furrowed. “I think that’s what it’s called, yeah.” 

Hyunjin really did coo this time, pulling a frustrated  _ humph  _ from Felix who then crossed his arms. 

“Oh don’t pout, you’re too cute.” Hyunjin chuckled. 

This only made Felix pout more, turning away from Hyunjin to leap off the flower and fly to the ground below. Hyunjin had no choice to follow, begrudgingly taking Felix’s hand once he landed and leading him back towards his home. 

The walk was usually quick, but it took them longer since Felix was a lot shorter and unable to keep up as fast, even with his high energy. All Hyunjin wanted was to get back so he could wash the filth off himself. His skin was practically crawling, he had no idea how Felix lived like this constantly. 

Soon, his oak tree came into sight and a smile spread across his face. 

“This is it.” Hyunjin tugged Felix along faster. 

“Woah,” Felix gazed up at the tree in wonder, taking it all in. He pointed as a window came into his vision. “You live all the way at the top?” He asked incredulously. 

Hyunjin hummed in delight at the response, being proud of the beauty he created. “Yes, I have to for my job. The view is incredible.” 

Hyunjin lifted off the ground, wings beating steadily as he flew to the entrance of his home. He and Felix landed on the small balcony and Hyunjin put a hand on Felix’s waist while he opened the door. He pulled Felix inside and made a b-line for the bathroom, eager to get cleaned up as fast as possible, all while Felix was taking in the elegant foyer. 

The interior was lit by small floating orbs of light that wrapped around the top of each room. Felix could only imagine how Hyunjin had done that before he was being taken through two other rooms until they finally reached their destination. 

“Woah…” Felix gasped, looking at the space. The bath was huge and Hyunjin was quick about turning the water on. Felix looked on in wonder as the liquid cascaded down from the wood by the wall into the tub. 

“I’m exploring your house later.” Felix said, upset that he wasn’t able to roam freely currently. “You can’t stop me.” 

Hyunjin chuckled, looking around for his bath towels and the extra change of clothes he kept in the drawers. “Probably not.” 

He was so engrossed in finding the items that he didn’t notice Felix stripping behind him, the younger tossing his clothes to the floor and eagerly jumping in the tub. 

Hyunjin turned around, the items now in hand, and took in the sight of a now very naked Felix in the water. He squeaked, shutting his eyes quickly. 

“What?” Felix furrowed his eyebrows, not sure why Hyunjin was acting weird all of a sudden. 

He gulped, eyes still closed. “I didn’t realize you were naked, that’s all.” 

“Well, that’s what you brought me here for right? To get clean?” Felix giggled. “Are you not gonna help me?” 

Silence. 

“Hyunjiin~” Felix whined, “Open your eyes and help meee. I don’t care if you see me.” 

This was not the way Hyunjin thought this day would go, but he opened his eyes nonetheless, keeping his sight fixed on Felix’s face. From his angle, he could see the water bubbling up to Felix’s waist, wetting his pretty wings. Felix had his arms extended towards Hyunjin, making grabby hands. Hyunjin snapped out of his daze, placing the fabrics he held onto the counter and busied himself with taking out the soap and bubble bath. 

The younger pixie waited patiently as Hyunjin approached him, still flustered. 

“Here you go.” Hyunjin held out the soaps to Felix, receiving another pout in return. 

“What am I supposed to do with that?” Felix raised an eyebrow, leaning over the edge of the tub to get a better look but reaching for them anyways. 

“Well you use it to wash yourself- agh!” Hyunjin cried out as Felix caught him off guard, grabbing his hands instead of the soap and pulling him into the bath with a splash.

The pixie let out a shriek of happiness at the now sopping wet fairy practically in his lap. 

Hyunjin sputtered, faced with two problems. One, he was still fully clothed and two, he was hovering over a very naked Felix. 

“What was that for?!” He yelped, holding onto Felix’s shoulder and the side of the tub for balance. 

Felix shrugged. “You were being stupid.” He paused to pull Hyunjin closer by his collar. “Now you can’t leave.” 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, breaking away from the younger to start pulling his clothes off. “I hope you’re happy.” He grumbled, way past the point of being embarrassed anymore, now just slightly annoyed. 

Felix beamed, picking up the fallen soaps. “Very.” 

He opened one of the containers and dumped it’s entire contents into the bath, making the water churn with bubbles. 

“Oooo! I like these!”

Hyunjin sighed yet again, patience wearing thin as he tossed his drenched outfit onto the floor, cringing at the wet sound it made. 

“Alright that’s enough bubbles.” Hyunjin said, reaching over to pry the soap out of Felix’s hands, turning the water off while he was at it; it had already reached up to Hyunjin’s ribs. 

Felix whined at the loss of his new fascination and pouted. “Now what?” 

“Now we get you clean.” Hyunjin said, “You’re filthy.” 

He picked up a washcloth and scooted closer to the younger, asking permission with his eyes to touch. He proceeded when Felix nodded, bringing the warm cloth to his chest. 

Washing Felix’s upper body was easy, earning many giggles when Hyunjin scrubbed gently at his face. He let Felix clean his own wings and hair while he did the same to himself, getting the pollen off his scalp finally. He looked away as the smaller moved back to reach his wings. Hyunjin didn’t want to overstep his boundaries but Felix didn’t seem to have any. 

“Now you!” Felix grinned, splashing his way over to Hyunjin and straddled his lap. 

Hyunjin’s eyes widened, having Felix on his lap fully clothed was a lot but naked? Hyunjin was glad he had a lot of self control even though his cock twitched in interest. His hands unconsciously made their way to Felix’s thighs, rubbing them softly, drawing out a soft whine from the younger. 

Felix was so small in his lap. Hyunjin had noticed their size difference before but now it was just jarring. 

“Hyunjin?” Felix teased, inching closer and pressing his palms to the fairy’s chest. 

  
Hyunjin blinked, not sure what to say. He had the most beautiful pixie in his lap and all he could do was stare dumbly. His hands moved up to grip Felix’s hips, tightening their hold when Felix wiggled in his lap. 

Hyunjin could feel himself hardening, and with their close proximity he was sure Felix could too. One look down couldn’t hurt, not when Felix was gazing at him with hooded eyes and biting his lip. 

Nothing could have prepared him for how turned on he got from glancing down. His head snapped back up immediately after, but the image of his hard length next to Felix’s would be seared in his mind forever. 

_ Fuck _ . 

Felix was hard too, cock stiff against his stomach. He looked slightly less than average for his size, but next to Hyunjin? Next to Hyunjin he was small. Very. 

Hyunjin was pretty big though. He really wasn’t doing Felix any favors. 

“Felix.” Hyunjin breathed out softly. It was very different from how he gripped the pixie’s hips, tight enough to bruise. 

“What are you waiting for?” Felix whispered, whimpering softly from the large hands on him. 

That’s all it took for Hyunjin to pull Felix into a passionate kiss, licking into his mouth skillfully and rendering Felix useless. 

All Felix could do was try to kiss back with as much vigor as Hyunjin had his way with him, pressing their bodies flush together at last. Felix rutted against him, in search of that delicious pleasure he could only seem to find with Hyunjin’s touch. 

“God,” Hyunjin groaned when they broke away for air. “I can’t get enough of you, baby.” 

“Then take all of me.” Felix purred, his hot breath on Hyunjin’s cheek as he slowly ground down on his lap. 

“Off.” Hyunjin commanded, pushing Felix back with a groan. 

Felix’s face fell as Hyunjin got up and stepped out of the tub before picking the younger up and out as well, wrapping a towel around him shortly after. 

“Oh baby, don’t look so sad.” Hyunjin held Felix’s chin up with one hand. “I can’t fuck you in the dirty water now can I?” 

“Oh,” Felix squeaked, all thought having left him. All he wanted now was Hyunjin to absolutely destroy him. “I guess not.” 

Hyunjin dried off quickly, eager to please the younger. “Come on little one.” He opened his arms and Felix ran to him, being picked up easily, towel dropping to the floor somewhere behind them. 

Felix wrapped his legs around Hyunjin’s waist, sighing in contentment as they kissed once again. As Hyunjin brought them to his room, Felix moaned, loving the feeling of being manhandled. He licked sloppily into his mouth and Hyunjin felt the other melt into his touch.

Hyunjin’s bed was big, even for just him, so Felix looked extra tiny when he was tossed unceremoniously onto it, wings splayed out beneath him. His head fell onto the plush pillows as he waited for Hyunjin to join him, the older taking out a jar from his bedside table. 

Felix could see the treeline from the windows that wrapped around the length of the room and he giggled at the thought of another creature looking in on what was about to happen. 

Hyunjin smirked at the young pixie, dropping the jar on the bed and spreading Felix’s legs, crawling in between them. He bent down, gripping Felix’s perfect thighs tightly and pressed open mouth kisses along his skin. He made his way up and nipped at his hip bone, drawing out a mewl from Felix. 

“You’re sensitive yeah?” 

It was obvious but Hyunjin still asked, liking the way Felix flushed from the teasing. He was sure the pixie wasn’t used to this type of attention, to not being the one in control. 

“Just do something already.” Felix whined, feet kicking as he got more and more impatient. 

“Alright baby, calm down.” Hyunjin chuckled. “I’m going to take such good care of you, don't you worry.” 

His hands made their way to Felix’s small waist as he shifted upwards to kiss at his neck, palms covering most of the surface. 

After a few wet kisses to his sensitive neck, the fairy bit down hard and sucked, drawing out cries from Felix as dark red marks bloomed on his golden skin. 

“So pretty.” Hyunin mumbled, lips grazing over Felix’s skin as he admired his work. “All mine.” He added as an afterthought, eyes flitting up to meet Felix’s. 

The pixie’s eyes practically sparkled as they gazed at each other, the want clear in his expression. “Please.” He whimpered out.

Hyunjin loved every sound that Felix made. Every whimper and whine was music to his ears. He wanted to be the one to coax more beautiful noises out of the pixie and be the only one to ever hear them. 

Capturing Felix’s lips with his own, Hyunjin reached over to grab the jar from beside them, skilfully twisting it open with one hand. He dipped his fingers in, coating them with the slippery liquid before bringing them to Felix’s ass. He rubbed a finger around his hole before dipping it inside, prodding softly at first but faster once Felix started moving his hips down to meet Hyunjin’s thrusts. 

Felix was letting out small little moans as Hyunjin fingered him, the long fingers inside reaching his prostate easily. He gasped into Hyunjin’s mouth as a second finger was added, hands coming up to grip at the fairy’s shoulders. 

His nails dug into Hyunjin’s skin but it barely hurt; he was too preoccupied with how Felix’s walls fluttered around his fingers. 

Adding a third made Felix buck up, pulling away from the messy kiss with a cry. 

“God, Hyunjin oh my god please.” 

“Please what Lixie?” Hyunjin asked, panting against his mouth hotly. The hand not in between Felix’s legs gripped his hip tightly to keep him from squirming too much. 

“Fuck me.” Felix begged, eyes starting to water with how badly he needed this. “Please.” 

Hyunjin’s damp hair brushed past Felix’s neck as he moved to nip at his collarbone, making him shiver. “As you wish baby.” Hyunjin smirked.

He dipped down to pull his fingers out of the other, drawing out a pitiful whine from him. 

“Oh, don’t fuss.” Hyunjin chuckled, dipping his fingers in the jar one more time before closing it. He wrapped a hand around his cock, slicking himself up with a gasp before pushing Felix’s legs up to his chest and lining up with his entrance. 

Felix squeaked at the new position, flushing a dark shade of pink. Hyunjin guided his hands so they were holding his thighs, keeping his legs in place before pushing in slowly. Felix was incredibly warm and tight and while all Hyunjin wanted to do was fuck into him at a brutal pace, he didn’t want to hurt the younger. 

He let out a soft groan as he bottomed out, hands fisting in the sheets by Felix’s head as he waited for the pixie to adjust. Their size difference was extremely obvious now with Hyunjin deep inside the smaller creature, hovering over him. 

“Move.” Felix whimpered, eyes shut tightly and lips parted in pleasure. 

“Only if you watch.” Came Hyunjin’s reply. 

Felix’s eyes fluttered open, a sight that Hyunjin thought was incredibly beautiful. They made eye contact and that was all Hyunjin needed before pulling out and thrusting back in harshly. 

“God you’re so tight.” He moaned, thrusts gaining speed as Felix’s noises got louder. 

Bringing a hand up to cup Felix’s face, he pulled him into a rough kiss, one that matched their pace perfectly. Hyunjin liked how the pixie eagerly licked into his mouth, hands leaving his thighs to circle around the fairy’s shoulders. 

Hyunjin broke the kiss to sit up and Felix tried to follow him, pouting now that he was further away.

“Cute.” Hyunjin smiled, changing their position slightly so he was resting on his knees and spreading Felix’s legs apart. 

Felix gasped at the new angle, the older fucking him with renewed vigor. 

“So big,” He panted out, furrowing his eyebrows cutely. “Can feel you everywhere.” 

The fairy hummed in satisfaction, looking down at the utter mess he was making of Felix. He reached over to pinch a nipple in between his fingers, watching as it made the younger shake with pleasure. 

Felix’s legs quickly wrapped around Hyunjin as he arched his back at the feeling, crying for more. The older held his small waist once again, pulling Felix closer on every hard thrust. 

Felix reached down to hold onto Hyunjin’s wrists as he was pounded into, letting the fairy know he wanted him to stay there. 

“Ahh-ah please.” The little pixie cried, “Feel so full.” 

Hyunjin tore his eyes away from Felix’s stunning expression to watch his cock enter the smaller. He let out a loud moan as he saw Felix’s stomach bulge with every thrust.

“Baby, look.” He directed, placing one of Felix’s petite hands where his cock was visibly moving inside of him. 

Felix’s eyes widened as he felt and saw what Hyunjin was referring to but threw his head back onto the pillows almost immediately after. 

“Oh my god I’m so close.” He whimpered, pressing slightly on his stomach, drawing out another moan from Hyunjin.

Hyunjin leaned in, “Not yet honey.” He growled in his ear, biting at his neck once again. If Felix wasn’t covered in marks by the time he was finished with him, he hadn’t done his job correctly. 

  
  


Felix was sobbing now, clawing at Hyunjin’s back but being careful not to harm his wings. 

His wings. 

Hyunjin felt the small hands transition from his back to the curve of them and he shivered. Felix was a babbling mess as he grew closer to his orgasm so Hyunjin was almost positive he was doing this unconsciously but damn did he like it. 

A soft moan slipped out from his lips, different from the other noises he had been letting out and the pixie let out a happy sigh through his tears, running his hands along Hyunjin’s wingspan, trying his best to touch everywhere. 

“So big.” Felix babbled once again, fueling Hyunjin’s ego even more. “Hyunjin oh my god.” 

“It’s ok,” Hyunjin hummed, reaching down to wrap a hand around Felix’s cock, stroking it quickly. “Let go baby, I’ve got you.” 

Felix tensed up, clenching down on his fairy counterpart and whining loudly as he came onto their chests. 

Hyunjin fucked him through it, burying himself deep inside the small pixie as he reached his orgasm right after, painting his insides white. 

“Fuck.” Hyunjin breathed, leaning their foreheads together. Felix whined, pressing needy kisses to Hyunjin’s lips as he wiggled his hips. 

Hyunjin kissed back just as eagerly but held Felix’s hips still so he could pull his sensitive member out. Cum leaked out of Felix as he did so, earning more whimpers from the younger. 

“Hyunjin.” Felix softly mumbled against his lips. “Please.”

Hyunjin groaned, not believing the pixie could even be real at this point. 

“What baby? What do you need?” He asked, wiping the tears from his freckled face. 

Felix responded with another kiss and a thrust of his hips. “You.” He gasped. 

“God, you’ll be the death of me.” Hyunjin growled out. But he was already moving downwards, kissing and biting Felix’s skin harshly, receiving quiet gasps. 

He settled in between the pixie’s open legs, hooking his arms around them and pressing Felix firmly into the mattress. He dipped down, lapping at the leftover lube and cum dripping from his asshole. 

“Tastes so good, baby.” Hyunjin teased, licking more as Felix whined, overstimulated beneath him. 

Hyunjin licked up his balls to reach his already half hard cock, Felix tangling his hands in Hyunjin’s long strands of hair when he took all of him into his mouth. 

“Fuck!” Felix basically yelled, the warm heat of Hyunjin’s mouth overwhelming him already. Hyunjin was a god with his tongue and he made sure Felix knew it, licking and sucking at all the right places to make the other a whimpering mess under him yet again. 

They locked eyes and Felix couldn’t help himself, thrusting unevenly into Hyunjin’s mouth, moans spilling out of his lips. He wouldn’t last much longer, not with Hyunjin’s beautifully plump lips wrapped around him, sucking eagerly until Felix ultimately spilled down his throat. 

That’s exactly what happened moments later, Hyunjin swallowing the cum from Felix’s second orgasm like it was nothing. Like he did this every day.

“Holy shit.” Felix panted, limbs crumpling onto the bed in exhaustion. 

The older fairy just smirked, laying down with him and pulling him into a soft kiss. 

“You did so good, baby.” He whispered against Felix’s lips. 

“Really?” Felix asked and Hyunjin didn’t know how the younger could ask such a question. He was by far the best pixie he’d ever met. 

Hyunjin nodded, “So very good.” 

Felix hummed in contentment, snuggling against the bigger fairy cutely. 

“I think it’s time for another bath though, and this time no funny business.” Hyunjin said playfully. 

“I can’t promise that.” Felix joked back even though they both knew full well he wouldn’t be able to, the exhaustion from their activities kicking in fast.

Felix tried to sit up, failing when Hyunjin pulled him back down into his embrace. 

“I changed my mind.” He said, missing the younger’s warmth. “Let’s just sleep for now.”

Felix wasn’t complaining. 

“Hold me?” He softly asked, laying his head in the crook of Hyunjin’s neck.

Hyunjin nodded and pressed a kiss to his temple sweetly. “Always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN! This wasn't that spooky but while everyone was writing monster fucking fics I'm just over here with my cute magic au lol  
> I hope everyone liked this ^_^ I really enjoy getting comments and kudos so don't be shy!!  
> Follow my nsfw [here](https://twitter.com/screamingskz) if you don't already  
> I love interacting with people on there!


End file.
